Unemployed Boyfriend
by I hart Booth
Summary: Brennan met a guy today and he's making her question everything she believes to be true. Angela couldn't be happier that her friend has finally found love, even if she doesn't believe in such a thing. AU songfic onshot, BB but not the traditional way


**Well, all know songfics are my fave, and this one I like a lot. **

**Okay, this is a little different than usual, but I'm sure you'll get it, especially if you've ever heard the song before. If you haven't I hightly recomend listening to it after or before you read this and you can see what I changed. But I wouldn't listen to it during, it might be confusing. This is _Unemployed Boyfriend_ by _Everclear_**

Temperance, or as most people called her, Brennan pushed inside her dorm room on a muggy day in late August. Her arms were loaded down with Anatomy and Biology books, but she seemed to be in a world far away from that of the human body.

Her roommate Angelaemerged from the bathroom they shared in a tiny spaghetti strap tank and short shorts, pulling her dark hair up away from her neck in an effort to deal with the heat.

"Good Lord, who's idea was it to break the air conditioning during one of the last heat waves of summer?" She asked, dramatically collapsing onto her bed, which was covered in discarded miniskirts and old sketchbooks. She wiggled for a moment and winced as she pulled a red stiletto out from under her back.

"Ughn." Brennan replied. Angela frowned.

"Sweetie, are you alright? This is the first time since the semester started I haven't seen your face buried in a book." **  
**

The fair skinned girl sat cross legged on her neatly made bed on her plainly decorated and tidy side of the room, tapping her pencil on her chin.

"I met a guy today." She said quietly.

Angela's eyes widened to an almost painful degree and she bounded across the room, settling beside her friend on the bed.

"Tell me everything. What did he say?"

Brennan sighed. "That's the thing, he didn't say anything like normal guys say, he just sort of..." She waved her hand vaguely, as if that answered the question.

Growing impatient, Angela took her friends' hand and squeezed it. "What is the very first thing he said sweetie."

She frowned. "The first thing? He said: This is gonna sound a little obsessive…"

**  
This is gonna sound a little obsessive  
This is gonna sound a little bit strange  
I have one thing to say  
Before I turn and I walk away**

Angela studied her friend carefully as the tale unfolded. She had never seen the dreamy look in her blue eyes the way she did now. She didn't think Brennan believed in love, how that was possible she didn't know, but that's what she was. Empirical scientist all the way.

And yet, the way she talked about this guy she barely even knew…  
**  
This is gonna sound a little impulsive  
This is gonna sound a little insane  
I know you don't know me yet  
But you and I, we will be together someday  
Someday  
I know, I know, I sound like I'm on drugs**

**Listen to me when I say  
**

"So what did you say? Did you smile? Did you flirt? Did you kick his ass?" Angela fired off questions without taking a breath, but Brennan didn't seem phased. She simply shrugged one shoulder.

"I didn't say anything. I was trying to see if his pupils were dilated."

"Dilated pupils?" Angela scrunched up her nose in confusion.

Brennan smiled a small, shy smile and twirled her pencil between her fingers.

"Well he _did_ sound like he was on drugs!"

**  
Ever since when I first saw you  
Looking bored in that plastic chair  
With the lights of the office around you  
Those blond streaks, they look so pretty in your black hair  
You look cool and alternative with that disaffected stare  
Yeah you want people to think that you just don't care  
**

"Yeah, Sweetie, you should definitely let me dye your hair back. Your natural color is so much prettier and this black…thing. The rebellious look is so High School anyway."

Brennan pulled her hair out of Angela's fingers with a dramatic roll of her eyes and Angela sat back and sighed..

"Seriously, the guy is hitting on you and all you can think to do is check to see if he's on drugs?" Angela rolled her eyes and smiled at the floor. "That's _so_ you Bren."

"Well, I mean we're in the unemployment office for one thing." She started, defensively. "Secondly he just sits down and leans in to talk in my ear…I mean, you know me Ange. I like my personal space."

Angela only nodded. She remembered the last guy who tried to whisper something into her roommate's ear.

"That poor guy will probably never be able to have kids."

"Uh-huh." Brennan mumbled, staring off into space again, her pen cap trapped between pensively chewing teeth.

**  
Hey you can be with me  
Yeah 'cause I just might be the one  
Who will treat you like you're perfect  
Who will always make you come**

"Hold it right there!" Angela's hands flew up into the air. "He _said_ that?"

Brennan only nodded, her cheeks turning pink.

"Oh, in that case. If you don't want him I'll take him."

"Shut up!"

"He just…he came out of nowhere and…I…he…"

"But you liked him, didn't you sweetie?"

"Ange." Brennan said exasperatedly, "I don't even know him."

"Okay that," The dark haired artist thrust an accusatory finger into her friend's face, "that was _not_ a 'no'."

"I don't even _want_ kids."

Angela continued to smile knowingly. "Details details sweetie. Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, not me. You're in love Brenn."

Brennan responded to this with a well-timed swing of her pillow.

**  
I heard you sleep with that obnoxious guy  
I know he is in that famous band  
You look so sad when you are with him  
Yes I never see him reach to hold your hand  
**

"He's seen you with Davey?" Angela reached over to her bedside table to retrieve her black nail polish and shook it. "Do you think he goes to school here?"

Brennan shrugged as she frowned down at her textbooks, not really seeing them.

"Do you think…I mean does he seem..,"

Angela looked up from where she was touching up her toenail polish and smiled.

"Yes Sweetie. Hell. Yes."

**  
Yeah you can be with me  
Yes I will treat you like a queen  
I will go to all those chick flick movies  
That I really don't want to see**

Brennan smiled back at her friend, her heart beginning to speed up with excitement. She bit her lip and held her breath as she stared out the window, his smooth, deep voice echoing in her head.

**  
Yeah you can be with me  
No I will never let you down  
I will never make out with your girlfriend  
When I know you're not around**

She was so used to being let down. It was entirely irrational, illogical and improbable to think this time would be different, especially since she didn't even know this guys' name.

And still, there was a small, childish, un-jaded part of her that wanted to believe…

**  
Yes you can be with me  
Yeah I just might be the one  
Who will treat you like you're special  
I will always make you come**

Brennan sighed and turned to grin at her friend.

No!

Angela almost dumped her nail polish in all her excited bouncing. She quickly put it aside and took Brennan's hands, dragging her up and doing a giddy, girlish, college-freshman happy dance in the middle of their miss-matched dorm room.

"Okay, okay." Angela huffed, gasping for breath after five minutes of dancing. "What happened then?"

"Okay, here's the kickster. He takes my hand, writes down his number, and just walks away."

"And you didn't break his arm?"

"No! I just…I don't know. I just didn't."  
**  
Whoa!  
**

"Oh wow." Angela sighed, snatching up her best friends' right hand and studying the inked numbers there, too distracted to notice Brennan's misuse of a common idiom.

"Now for the most important detail, was he hot?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, but her full blown, ear-to-ear grin gave her away.

"Oh God, he was!" Angela collapsed back on her bed, chest heaving, cheeks in pain from smiling. "You're _so_ lucky Brenn."

"I mean, he was … well-structured." Brennan said, brushing off her uncharacteristic display as she reached for her books, though she knew she wouldn't be getting any studying done for a while.

Angela lifted her head and gave her a strange look.

"You know. Well structured. Symmetrical features, strong, hard, male planes of the face. Broad athletic body…he _was_ really quite…hot. In a really intense way. But something else too. Intense, but sensitive." Brennan shook her head, as if trying to get rid of the thoughts of the handsome stranger who threw off her routine, and possibly changed the course of her life that morning.

Not that lives had a course or set destination of any kind scientifically speaking.

After re-reading the same paragraph on cranial fissures four times she sat back against the wall and sighed. Angela looked up from her sketchbook knowingly.

"You really want to call don't you?"

"No. Not at all." She said in her best indifferent voice, her eyes flickering quickly to the palm of her hand and back again.

Angela sighed. Smiling, she got up from the bed, picked up the heavy, cream-colored phone from off the floor and walked it over to Brennan's side of the room.

"Here."

Brennan hesitated, and then snatched the device from her hand, dialing the numbers without having to look.

Angela watched unabashedly as her friend bit her lip and closed her eyes, her spine ramrod straight with nervousness.

"Hello?" Brennan said tentatively. "Yeah, hi. I was, um, given this number today. A guy, he just sort of…wrote it on me…oh, it was you?" She paused, opening her eyes slowly as she visibly relaxed.

"Um, Yes…Temperance Brennan, what's yours?…Seeley, interesting…"

THE END

**And the rest is history. Well, that's probably the world's longsest songfic, lemme know what you thought! Thanks.**


End file.
